Speak & Tell me
by Shangreela
Summary: Recueil de vignettes axées CLex, plus ou moins indépendantes, sans vraiment de Timeline. T pour slash explicite et parfois vulgarité gros mots
1. Première vignette

Auteur : _Lyly_[**u**]

Fandom : Smallville

Personnages : Clark Kent ; Lex Luthor

Bêta-lectrice : Ariani Lee

Note de l'auteur : Voici la première d'une série de petites vignettes sans lien spécifique concernant Clark Kent et Lex Luthor… Ce sont des scènes trop brèves pour demander l'écriture d'une fic complète, des idées venues en cours ou avant de m'endormir. Les trois premières peuvent se suivre chronologiquement si le cœur vous en dit. Cette vignette reprend un thème que j'ai déjà exploité, mais d'une manière différente. Et je pense que les différences, une tout du moins, feront plaisir à Kenada26 ;)

* * *

**Speak only the truth**

(Ne dire que la vérité)

Clark prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« Je ne suis pas humain.

Il se mordit la lèvre, attendant la réponse de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci ne cligna même pas des yeux, mais sa réponse fut sèche et pleine de colère.

« Je n'apprécie pas que l'on se moque de moi de cette manière, Clark.

- Je ne me moque pas, répondit hâtivement Clark.

Non non non ! Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Lex devait être dégouté par ce qu'il était, pas se croire l'objet d'une mauvaise blague !

« Tu ne me diras jamais la vérité, je me trompe ?

La certitude dans le ton de son meilleur ami fut ce qui blessa le plus Clark. Lex ne le croyait pas – pas du tout.

« C'est la vérité, insista-t-il avec des yeux implorants.

- Aies au moins l'obligeance de ne pas insulter mon intelligence et ma capacité à tirer des conclusions, Clark, siffla Lex en se levant.

Clark l'imita aussitôt, instinctivement, prêt à tout pour le retenir. Lex ne devait pas partir comme ça. Lex devait le croire.

« Je ne te mens pas ! Tu voulais la vérité, tu l'as ! Je ne suis pas humain ! Je viens de la planète Krypton ! Ne t'en prends pas à moi parce que tu ne peux pas l'encaisser !

- Tu viens juste de me dire être un petit homme vert, Clark ! s'énerva réellement l'autre homme, les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Si tu voulais me mentir, tu aurais au moins pu te donner la peine d'annoncer quelque chose de crédible !

- Tu veux quelque chose de crédible ? répliqua vertement Clark. Je vais t'en donner !

Il tendit le bras vers le canapé, enroula ses doigts autour de l'armature de bois et tira légèrement, soulevant totalement ce côté du meuble à main nue. Sur le visage de Lex, il vit la colère se transformer en effarement.

« Je peux soulever n'importe quoi – même le tracteur, et d'une seule main. Je peux…

Il apparut brusquement sur l'estrade, près de la rangée de bougies jamais rangée après son entraînement (et la visite de Desirée, beurk !)

« … mettre le feu avec mes yeux, continua-t-il en le démontrant.

Il se plaça ensuite juste derrière Lex en super-vitesse et murmura à son oreille :

« Bouger plus vite que l'œil humain ne peut voir.

Sans lui laisser le temps de sursauter, il souleva Lex comme s'il s'était agit d'un fétu de paille, descendit de sa Forteresse de Solitude et gagna l'écorcheur à grains. Reposant un Lex médusé sur le sol d'une main, il actionna la machine de l'autre et, une fois sûr d'être au centre de l'attention de son (ex ?) meilleur-ami, remonta sa manche gauche jusqu'en haut de son coude et plongea le bras dans l'ouverture, comme ce premier jour où il avait découvert la vérité.

« Ma peau résiste à tout, avoua-t-il inutilement en regardant Lex, bien que ce soit inutile également puisque celui-ci regardait son bras, et la machine, et l'absence de sang et de chair déchiquetée. Rien ne peut me blesser.

Il retira son bras de l'écorcheur à grains et le croisa contre sa poitrine, bien en vue. Les yeux gris bleus, habituellement insondables de Lex suivirent son mouvement, alors qu'il constatait**,** comme lui, l'absence de marque sur la peau adolescente.

« Tu m'as foncé dessus et percuté et je n'ai rien eu ! Tu m'as tiré dessus et _je suis vivant_ ! Les balles ne m'ont même pas abîmé un tout petit peu !

Il marqua une pause, puis baissa son bras, le regard du milliardaire toujours glué dessus, avant d'articuler finalement, défiant :

« C'est assez crédible pour toi, Lex ?

Mouché, Lex, ne sut que répondre. C'était impossible ! Clark s'approcha de lui, sa démarche assurée et prédatrice reniant l'agacement et la vulnérabilité dans son regard. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

« Je ne suis pas humain, Lex, chuchota-t-il en le regardant dans l'âme. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Et je ne le serai _jamais_.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Lex cligna des yeux.

« Je rentre au manoir, dit-il d'une voix froide.

Il se détourna aussitôt, rompant le contact visuel. Toute la belle esbroufe de Clark fondit instantanément. Lex le haïssait. Avait peur de lui. Le prenait pour un monstre – ce qu'il n'était pas, il était un alien, c'était différent, non ? Lex… s'en allait. Non !

« Lex… !

- Je rentre, répéta celui-ci sans se retourner, ni même ralentir. Au revoir Clark.

Dévasté, celui resta planté au milieu de la grange, tellement choqué qu'il ne pensa même pas à pleurer, ou hurler.

* * *

Alors Kenada26, heureuse ? ;)

Court et sans vraiment de cadre, mais c'est une vignette, comme précédemment dit… L'idée bien précise d'un moment bien précis. Vous avez aimé/adoré/détesté/même pas lu jusqu'à la fin ? Reviews ! ;)

_Lyly_[**u**]

.


	2. Deuxième vignette

Auteur : _Lyly_[**u**]

Fandom : Smallville

Personnages : Clark Kent ; Lex Luthor

Bêta-lectrice : Ariani Lee

Note de l'auteur : Voici la deuxième vignette, qui ne devait pas être et qui est, finalement^^

* * *

**Tell me what is good for you**

(Me dire ce qui est bon pour toi)

« Lex… Lex, murmura Clark d'une voix pressante en gigotant inconfortablement, arrête s'il te plait, arrête.

L'autre homme décolla ses lèvres de la gorge tentante du garçon de ferme et bouda adorablement.

« Mais Clark…

- Non. Je ne suis pas encore habitué. Donne-moi un peu de temps, d'accord ?

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu t'habitues… Tes réactions sont parfaites, ronronna presque Lex en le regardant entre ses cils.

Clark se sentit rougir et détourna le regard.

« Je pourrais te faire mal.

- Je prends le risque, répondit le millionnaire suicidaire avec un sourire.

Puis il se pencha à nouveau, lutinant cette fois-ci la mâchoire de son galant.

« Lex, non !

- Ce n'est pas bien convaincant, tout ça, si tu veux mon avis, Clark…

- Tsk, comment veux-tu que je sois convaincu avec ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Ce que je suis en train de faire ? Tu parle de cette petite morsure _ici_ ou de cet essai de suçon juste _là_ ?

- Leeeeeex !

- Hum ?

- Arrête s'il te plaît, vraiment, je t'en prie !

Alerté par le ton de Clark, Lex cessa toutes activités et se redressa, attirant fermement Clark contre sa poitrine.

« Désolé Amour. Ça va ?

Les bras enroulés autour du plus jeune, il câlina du bout des doigts les cheveux de sa nuque, espérant le détendre et l'apaiser.

« Quoi ? Oh, oui.

- Je t'ai fait peur ?

- Vraiment, ça va Lex.

- D'accord.

Il y eut un silence où chacun chercha quelque chose à dire ou faire, plutôt court cependant.

« Ça ne m'a ni fait peur ni… donné envie de fuir ou quoique ce soit que tu penses, Lex, je t'assure. En fait c'était même plutôt pas mal, avoua-t-il en rougissant subtilement. C'est juste que…

Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant.

« Que ? Dis-moi Clark. On peut en parler, quoique ce soit.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais te contenter de ça ? Juste… m'embrasser et m'avoir dans tes bras ?

Lex cilla rapidement, choqué (à la Luthor, bien sûr).

« Clark ! Je ne suis pas un chien en rut ! Bien sûr que je saurais m'arrêter ! C'est ça qui te met mal à l'aise ? Que je puisse vouloir te violer ?

- Non ! Pas du tout ! Comme si tu _pouvais_, franchement ! cingla l'homme de fer en roulant des yeux. Mais même, non, pas du tout !

- D'accord, chuchota Lex en embrassant gentiment sa joue pour le calmer. Alors qu'est-ce donc ?

Clark se calma aussitôt, et chercha ses mots avant de les prononcer avec hésitation.

« Mon corps… peut te faire mal.

- … Je crains de ne pas te suivre.

- Qui te dit que je ne vais pas t'arracher la langue ? Que je ne vais pas te broyer, te briser un os ? Si on se cantonne à ça, je peux gérer, annonça-t-il sérieusement. Mais si… on va plus loin… Bon Dieu, je ne sais même pas si je fonctionne comme toi !

- On va voir ça ensemble Amour, ce n'est pas un problème. On trouvera toujours quelque chose, avec un peu d'imagination.

Clark se redressa soudain, et le fixa avec effarement.

« Lex, tu n'y penses pas !

- Plaît-il ?

- Tu ne peux pas vouloir faire l'amour avec moi !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Mais parce que c'est dangereux ! Et même mortel, peut-être !

- J'ai toujours su que tu causerais ma perte, lâcha Lex avec un petit sourire en coin joueur.

Ses mains appuyèrent sur le bas du dos de Clark pour ramener sa chaleur contre sa poitrine, mais l'adolescent ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

« Tu plaisante, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Mais-

- Clark ! Je t'aime et je veux te faire l'amour. Il n'y a rien de compliqué à ça.

- Okay, alors explique-moi comment tu vas te retirer, en supposant que tu arrives déjà à me pénétrer, sans te l'arracher ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Si, justement ! Lex, je…

- Tu as peur.

- Evidemment ! Je peux te faire traverser les murs jusqu'à ta chambre avec un simple mouvement du bras !

- Parce que tu sais où es ma chambre ? C'est très mal de se servir de sa super-vision pour espionner les honnêtes gens, tu sais ? susurra-t-il avec un sourire de requin.

Ravi du rougissement de son garçon de ferme préféré, il se pencha pour l'embrasser gentiment.

« Tu n'as jamais perdu le contrôle avant, Clark. Même avec tous ces mutants dont tu m'as sauvé, rien ne t'a jamais échappé. Pourquoi as-tu aussi peur maintenant ?

- … Parce que je t'aime, murmura Clark.

Aw, comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que penser à résister ? Clark était irrésistible.

« Moi aussi Amour. Et si tu ne veux pas, rien ne se passera.

Clark réfléchit quelques instants, qu'il passa à tripoter gentiment le corps habillé reposant sur ses jambes, avant de lui jeter un bref coup d'œil, très vaguement discret, entre ses cils.

« Tu… tu en as vraiment envie ?

Lex commença à douter de la raison de cette conversation. S'agissait-il des capacités prodigieusement inhumaines de Clark ou plus simplement de son corps ? Il choisit de répondre à la deuxième en premier.

« Bien sûr. Tu es magnifique Clark. Et ton corps réagit au moindre de mes touchers.

Il le prouva aussitôt, glissant sa main sous les vêtements de Clark pour promener ses ongles courts le long de son flanc chaud, savourant les frisson et soupir que ce simple geste suscita.

« Regarde comme ta peau répond, Amour. C'est juste… fascinant. Qui pourrait résister ?

Délicieusement rougissant, Clark remua un peu, embarrassé par le désir et l'adoration perceptibles dans la voix et le regard du millionnaire. Lex le regarda gigoter puis se calmer, indulgent envers cette faiblesse qui le faisait fondre à chaque gêne de sa moitié.

« Tu es incroyable.

Définitivement conquis (mais il ne fallait pas le dire, c'était un secret !) Lex se pencha pour nicher son nez et son visage dans le cou de Clark, qu'il entreprit gracieusement de dévorer. Clark hum-ma et tourna un peu la tête pour lui offrir plus d'espace, ses mains reposant légèrement sur les épaules du plus vieux pour les maintenir pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Soudain, au détour d'une petite morsure plus hardie que les autres, Clark se figea. Il repoussa hâtivement Lex avec ses mains jusqu'à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et lui sourit largement.

« J'ai la solution !

- Qui est ?

- Les météorites !

Clark comprit son erreur au moment même où le visage de Lex se ferma complètement.

« Hors de question, répondit-il fermement.

- Mais, Lex, ça-

- J'ai dit non et ceci n'est pas négociable, même par toi, siffla sèchement le millionnaire.

- C'est le seul moyen, Lex !

- C'est exclu.

Clark l'implora du regard.

« Je ne serais pas capable de te blesser !

Lex le considéra un instant, illisible, puis ses yeux se rétrécirent.

« Tu le penses vraiment.

- Ben oui. C'est juste ce qu'il nous faut, non ?

- Je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Clark.

- Quoi ? s'exclama l'adolescent avec des yeux de lapin pris dans les phares. Pourquoi ?

- Je suis fatigué.

- Oh. Oui, désolé. Bien sûr, Lex. Excuse-moi.

Se sentant maladroit, Clark se releva rapidement des genoux de son compagnon, qui ne bougea pas.

« Bon, ben repose-toi bien. N'oublie pas de manger surtout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Bonne soirée.

- Merci. Toi aussi.

Gêné et déstabilisé par ce dialogue plus formel que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu, Clark se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. Avant de sortir, cependant, il s'arrêta et risqua un coup d'œil en arrière. Lex le fixait intensément, l'air presque colérique.

« Et hum, penses-y… s'il te plaît ? Aux météorites.

- Si je ne voulais qu'un corps à baiser, déclara glacialement Luthor, Métropolis n'est qu'à deux heures de route.

- … Quoi ?

Lex se leva, lentement. L'aura violente qu'il avait pour tout autre que les Kent l'entoura, et Clark se sentit comme frappé en plein visage. Sa main se crispa sur la poignée de la porte alors que son ami avançait vers lui.

« Je pourrais fondre les météorites en anneaux – colliers, bagues, bracelets. Je pourrais te les passer. Tu ne pourrais plus bouger. Tu serais totalement impuissant, réduit à l'état de bel objet aux jambes écartées. A n'importe quelle heure, je viendrais et te prendrais autant que je le voudrais. Sans aucune considération pour toi et ta douleur.

- Euuh… Lex ?

- L'idée te tente-t-elle ? interrogea celui-ci sans prendre en compte son intervention.

- Hum, pas vraiment… ?

Lex s'arrêta devant lui. Clark se sentit rapetisser sous son regard dur, même s'il dépassait Lex d'une bonne tête.

« Pourtant, c'est exactement ce que tu viens de me proposer.

- Non ! J'ai juste dit-

- Que l'on pouvait utiliser la kryptonite pour t'affaiblir et te rendre malade, le temps que j'aie mes affaires avec toi, puis refermer un coffret en cuivre et feindre qu'il ne s'est rien passé, que je ne t'ai pas baisé alors que tu pouvais à peine respirer !

- Non ! Ça n'était pas comme ça !

- Peu importe comment c'était Clark, si je voulais une poupée gonflable je n'aurais pas entamé une relation avec un adolescent sous l'âge légal du consentement dans cet Etat !

Agressé, Clark ne sut que dire et baissa la tête. Lex avait tout déformé. Il voulait juste… proposer un moyen pour le neutraliser. Il était trop dangereux pour Lex - trop fort, trop rapide, trop puissant. Avec une roche de taille adéquate, il pouvait certainement perdre ses pouvoirs sans être malade… non ?

Lex soupira et se relaxa. Clark avait émis une suggestion indécente et il avait mal réagi ; il devait se calmer maintenant. Redevenir Lex et quitter Luthor, parce Lex avait interdit à Luthor de blesser Clark. Une fois pacifié, il tendit la main pour caresser la joue de Clark avec le dos de ses phalanges, doucement. Le garçon se tendit vers la caresse, soulagé. Il haïssait quand Lex se fâchait contre lui.

« Excuses-moi.

- Accepté. Je te demande pardon aussi. J'ai mal réagi alors que tu essayais de trouver une solution.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ânonna Clark en haussant les épaules.

Lex pensait que c'était grave au contraire.

« Je veux que tu comprennes, Amour, fit-il d'une voix douce. C'est toi que je veux, pas un être édulcoré. Je veux savoir que ces frissons sont là grâce à moi et pas à cause d'une pierre qui te rend malade et pourrait te tuer. Je veux savoir que je te fais du bien, et uniquement du bien. Ne proposes plus jamais d'utiliser la kryptonite, Amour. Je veux te faire l'amour, pas coucher avec une poupée de chiffons. As-tu pensé à ce que je pourrais ressentir ? Les météores te rendent tellement malade que tu ne pourrais même pas me dire si je te fais mal, si tu n'es pas prêt pour ce que je pourrais faire. C'est un viol, Clark, pur et simple – et c'est hors de question. On ne sait même pas quels sont les risques d'une exposition prolongée pour toi, et je peux te promettre que certains jours tu ne mettras pas un pied hors du lit, et qu'on fera rien d'autre que l'amour !

Les lèvres de Clark s'ourlèrent légèrement, sans que ce soit un sourire. Soupirant mentalement, Lex frotta sa paume contre la joue de Clark.

« Retournons sur le canapé.

- Tu n'es plus fatigué ?

- Non. Je veux être avec toi et te faire de vilaines choses avec ma langue.

Clark rit cette fois-ci, et le suivit facilement jusqu'au canapé. Il le fit même tomber sur ses genoux, de manière à ce que Lex les chevauche, avec ses bras autour de la taille de l'homme plus fin.

« Plein de vilaines choses, hein ? reprit-t-il d'une voix innocente, contredite par ses sourcils levés de manière suggestive.

- Absolument.

- Je demande à voir.

- Il n'y a qu'à demander.

Lex se pencha pour l'embrasser, ses bras entourèrent la nuque solide de l'adolescent, les bras de ce dernier le rapprochèrent un peu plus, et le reste ne comporta pas beaucoup de mots articulés. Mais ce fut tout de même très bien.

* * *

Voici donc la deuxième vignette^^ Un peu coquine… Mais il en faut aussi, non ? (A) Le sexe fait partie de tout couple, et je vois mal Clark aborder la chose avec autant de sérénité que nous, pauvres humains ( ce qui est déjà rarement le cas les premières fois ).

N'hésitez pas à nous envoyer, à Aria et moi, vos réactions & commentaires^^

_Lyly_[**u**]

.


	3. Troisième vignette

Auteur : _Lyly_[**u**]

Fandom : Smallville

Personnages : Clark Kent ; Lex Luthor

Bêta-lectrice : Ariani Lee

Note de l'auteur : Voici la troisième vignette, écrite dans la même foulée que la première^^

**Tell me what you think about**

(Me dire à quoi tu penses)

La porte d'entrée rebondit violemment contre le mur en un claquement sec et bruyant.

« Je ne veux pas reparler de ça ! s'exclama hargneusement Clark en entrant comme une furie dans le manoir.

- Et c'est bien dommage, répondit Lex en le suivant, criant lui aussi.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui sans s'arrêter, ni de marcher ni de hurler.

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Je _veux_ qu'on en parle !

- A quoi bon ? Tu connais déjà ma réponse ! Il n'y a rien à dire.

Fulminant, Clark pivota sur sa gauche et ouvrit tout aussi délicatement la porte du bureau de Lex. Celui-ci claqua de nouveau la porte derrière lui, assez fort pour en faire vibrer les fragiles carreaux de mosaïque.

«** Pour autant que j'aime me faire baiser par tes doigts**,** je préfèrerai**** pour une fois que tu le fasses avec ta queue !!** hurla Lex de tous ses poumons, sans se soucier de ses domestiques.

Clark se figea, puis se tourna lentement vers le millionnaire, arrêté quelques pas derrière lui.

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça ici, dit-il finalement.

- Tu ne veux _jamais_ en parler, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, rétorqua sèchement Lex. Autant que ce soit là, dans ce cas.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Tu n'es _jamais_ d'accord non plus. Tu passes ton temps à fuir !

- Je ne fuis pas. J'ai juste dit non, et c'est non.

- Je te signale que ça me concerne aussi ! J'ai mon mot à dire là-dessus !

- Pas du tout ! répliqua Clark avec aplomb.

Lex plissa les yeux – très mauvais signe de colère luthorienne.

« _« Pas du tout »_ ?

- Tu as bien entendu, pas du tout. Puisque tu es de toute évidence incapable d'y penser intelligemment, je dois prendre la décision à ta place.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé !

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Je sais que j'ai raison.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas exposé de motif valable pour que l'on ne puisse faire l'amour ainsi. C'est tout à fait normal pour un couple.

- Je ne suis _pas_ normal Lex, même pour Smallville je suis hors normes !

- Oh allez, arrête ça ! admonesta le chauve en roulant des yeux. Tout ce que tu as fait, c'est un trou dans le mur !

- Et ça aurait pu être ta tête ! Tu ne comprends pas ?!

- Non, je ne comprends pas ! Je ne « _sais_ » pas ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon mec refuse obstinément de me faire l'amour !

- Je ne veux pas te blesser.

- Je ne suis pas _si_ fragile ! s'écria Lex, revêche.

- Bien sûr que si. Tu es humain.

- Je ne suis _pas _Lana Lang ! cracha Lex ulcéré. Je peux encaisser !

- Personne ne peut encaisser ça, Lex.

- Bien sûr que si ! Moi je peux !

- Tu ne peux rien Lex ! cria Clark.

D'un geste rageur du bras, il envoya la belle lampe de bureau de Lex se crasher sur le parquet ancien couvert de tapis non moins anciens. L'objet s'écrasa avec un bruit clinquant, le verre de l'abat-jour et de la lampe explosant en dizaines de morceaux. Un arc lumineux s'éleva autour de l'objet détruit, quelques gerbes d'étincelles puis le silence. Dommage, c'était vraiment une très jolie lampe…

Puis Clark avança, et Lex rencontra subitement le mur, assez fort pour que la douleur persiste jusqu'au lendemain, même chez lui. La main de Clark, autour de sa gorge, le maintenait épinglé et immobilisé. C'était une menace concrète et tangible, une once de ce que pouvait faire et être Clark. Une menace qui ne lui faisait pas peur.

« Tu peux quoi, Lex ? persifla Clark en le regardant dans les yeux, furieux. _Rien_. Tu ne peux _rien_. Je pourrais te violer ici et tout de suite, te prendre jusqu'à te faire saigner et hurler de douleur – tu ne pourrais _rien_ faire contre ça. Contre moi.

- Je ne demande que ça, répondit-il honnêtement.

Toute colère déserta soudainement le regard de l'adolescent, remplacée par la plus totale des confusions.

« Lex...

Celui-ci entoura le plus jeune de ses bras. Toute agressivité fondit et Clark aussi, enlaçant lâchement sa taille. Ses mains juste au-dessus de ses fesses, comme il aimait tant.

« Je sais Clark, murmura-t-il en frottant sa joue conte la tempe de son jeune amant. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, et que tu as peur. Et je sais aussi que c'est difficile, mais tu ne dois pas te laisser guider par tes peurs. Elles ne font que t'empêcher de vivre, et de connaître ce que tu devrais découvrir.

- Mais, Lex…

- Oui Clark ?

Une des mains du jeune homme se détacha de ses reins et se posa sur son ventre, sous ses vêtements.

« Il y a tes organes derrière… C'est si fragile, et si important… Imagine que je pousse trop fort… Je sais que même mon… pénis peut te faire mal. Je pourrais te briser les hanches, te déchirer ou… ou que sais-je, encore ?

- Tu pourrais, Clark, admit le plus vieux.

Tout en parlant il redressa lentement la tête de son amant pour qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux.

« Mais tu n'as jamais. Tu m'as déjà serré dans tes bras, embrassé, caressé et léché, et rien n'est arrivé. Même quand j'ai trouvé la zone derrière ta cuisse qui déclenche ta vision thermique. Je suis encore entier, vivant… amoureux. Je veux juste que l'homme que j'aime me fasse l'amour, Clark… Tu crois que tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Il se maudit pour la peine qu'il vit dans les beaux yeux de forêt de Clark, mais résista. C'était la première fois que la conversation atteignait ce degré-là, et c'était peut-être la seule occasion qu'il aurait. Il se ferait pardonner plus tard.

« J'en ai aussi envie, Lex… Oh Seigneur oui, j'en ai _tellement_ envie ! J'adore quand tu me fais l'amour, tu es si bon, et j'aimerais vraiment… être en toi et… Mais c'est _tellement_ _**dangereux**_, Lex…

Lex cligna des yeux, confus, lorsqu'il réalisa que Clark venait d'apaiser une crainte qu'il ne pensait pas avoir. Clark le voulait. Clark avait envie de lui, de lui faire l'amour. Cette peur tempérée, tout lui parut plus clair, et toute colère s'évanouit. C'était assez simple à comprendre en fait ; ces refus, cette colère, cette obstination : Clark était seulement un adolescent réellement terrorisé à l'idée de blesser son amant.

Il embrassa brièvement les lèvres de son compagnon, puis lui parla doucement, cherchant tout autant à l'apaiser qu'à s'excuser.

« On ne devrait pas se disputer à propos de sexe. J'aurais dû comprendre et ne pas essayer de te forcer.

Clark commença à nier de la tête, et Lex couvrit ses lèvres des siennes pour le tenir au silence avant de poursuivre en mêlant le bout de ses doigts aux boucles soyeuses de ses cheveux.

« Tu es plus fort que la normale, et l'idée de me blesser te terrorise. Je comprends, je t'assure, je comprends parfaitement. Je ressens la même chose pour toi, Clark. Depuis le tout début. Je suis le fruit des gènes et des vices de mon père, tout autant que de l'éducation Luthor. Et malgré tout mon amour pour toi j'ai peur de ne pas être assez fort, et de te blesser. Comme toi… avec moi. On est pareils, Clark, murmura-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. _Exactement pareils._

- Tu ne me feras jamais de mal Lex, répondit Clark sur le même ton, assuré. Je le sais. Tu m'aimes.

- Tout comme toi tu m'aimes, Clark. J'ai peur de t'aimer mais je le fais tout de même, car nous en priver serait trop difficile, je l'avoue, mais plus que ça très injuste envers nous deux, envers toi. Mes peurs ne doivent pas t'empêcher de vivre normalement. Alors… pourquoi n'essaierions-nous pas, Clark ? Même juste une fois.

Ravi de voir du trouble au lieu d'un refus pur et net, Lex poussa doucement dans ce sens sans cesser de cajoler les tempes du jeune homme du bout des doigts.

« Tu ne m'as jamais blessé. Tu n'as jamais serré ma tête trop fort, poussé trop loin ou bougé trop violemment. Même quand on fait l'amour, tu te contrôles. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, de ne pouvoir t'apporter la sécurité et… la possibilité de tout lâcher dont tu as besoin. Tu ne pourras jamais totalement te laisser aller, c'est tellement injuste… Mais on peut travailler dessus, tu ne crois pas ? On pourrait y aller doucement et progressivement apprendre comment te permettre de t'oublier. Tout est faisable avec un peu d'entraînement, Amour, même aller sur la Lune. Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas faire l'amour librement ? Je sais qu'on peut faire quelque chose de bien, tous les deux.

Ayant dit ce qu'il avait à dire, Lex se tut. Il laissa Clark réfléchir posément à sa proposition, et même s'il farfouillait doucement dans les cheveux de sa moitié, il était loin de posséder la patience et le calme qu'il affichait.

« J'ai peur, chuchota finalement Clark en baissant les yeux. Peur de moi.

Lex lui fit relever le menton pour le regarder en face.

« Tu ne m'as jamais effrayé.

- Tu es parti de la grange.

- Tu venais de m'apprendre que mon meilleur ami et accessoirement homme de ma vie était bien mieux qu'humain ; j'avais besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation, histoire de décaler mon point de vue de cinq bon petits degrés. Je me suis éloigné pour trouver des raisons raisonnables, objectives, de ne pas… céder à mon côté Luthor. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi, répéta-t-il.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Plus que tout, répondit très sérieusement Lex.

- Tu me promets de me le dire tout de suite si je te fais mal ?

Lex sentit son cœur louper un battement. Après tout ce temps… ?

« Oui. Promis.

- Bien. Je…

Quasiment en apnée, Lex caressa à contresens les petits cheveux sensibles sur la nuque de Clark, cachés sous ses cheveux plus longs. L'adolescent prit une grande inspiration tremblante et regarda Lex entre ses cils.

« Je veux bien essayer.

Lex lui sourit, rayonnant, et pencha sa tête pour l'embrasser.

« Merci Amour.

- Je t'aime.

**.*.*.*.**

La troisième vignette donc… Un peu plus dynamique, et tout aussi licencieuse, que la précédente ! lol Qu'en pensez-vous ? (Normalement, vous pouvez même deviner sur quoi portera la quatrième ;p )

.


	4. Quatrième vignette

Auteur : _Lyly_[**u**]

Fandom : Smallville

Personnages : Clark Kent ; Lex Luthor

Bêta-lectrice : Ariani Lee

Note de l'auteur : Voici la quatrième vignette ! Huhu, je suis pleine de ressources insoupçonnées – même par moi^^

**Tell me if you are pained enough**

(Dis-moi si tu as assez mal)

Clark se réveilla entouré de chaleur et de confort. Et nu. Et pas dans son lit. Et avec Lex. Le bonheur^^

Paresseusement, il se bouina contre le corps chaud qui lui tournait le dos et soupira. Ça, c'était le vrai pied. Il enveloppa la taille fine de Lex avec son grand bras et le resserra contre lui. Il lui avait fait l'amour juste la veille. Il avait adoré. Franchement, s'il avait su… c'était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas attendu aussi longtemps !

Confortablement enveloppé de bonnes et douces choses, il pencha légèrement la tête pour lutiner le cou de son amant avec son nez et sa bouche, tandis que sa main caressait le flanc offert et le ventre de Lex, sous la couverture. Ces douces attentions tirèrent quelque peu le dormeur du sommeil. Il remua doucement, se tournant davantage sur le dos pour mieux profiter de ces bontés. Il repoussa mollement la couverture dans le processus, désireux d'offrir plus de terrain exploitable à son jeune amant.

Qui hoqueta d'un seul coup et se figea, raidi de partout.

« Lex !

- Ghrmblm ?

- 0h mon Dieu, Lex, je suis désolé ! s'écria l'adolescent en se retirant brusquement, à genoux dans le lit.

Le ton de son amant alerta tout de suite le milliardaire et le tira du sommeil.

« Clark ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il essaya de s'asseoir mais renonça bien vite en grimaçant. Humm, demain peut-être…

« Clark ?

- J-J-Je suis désolé !!

Lex ne comprenait pas tout. Pas grand-chose, même. La lumière se fit lorsqu'il remarqua le regard de Clark fixé, glué, sur le bas de son ventre. Il comprit de suite pourquoi en baissant les yeux à son tour.

« Non, Amour, ce n'est rien.

Il tendit les bras pour l'étreindre et le rassurer. Clark le fixa à son tour, effaré et horrifié.

« _Rien_ ?

- Rien du ne les sens même pas.

Il enlaça le cou du jeune homme et tira pour le faire se rallonger près de lui. Il aurait eu plus de succès à déplacer un bloc de béton de deux tonnes.

« C'est pas « rien », Lex ! Tu as la marque de mes mains sur les hanches !

- Et ? Nous savons très bien que je marque encore plus facilement que je ne guéris. Dans trois jours plus rien n'y paraîtra.

- C'est pas la question ! J'aurais pu te briser les os !

- Et la seule partie de mon corps qui me fasse mal est ma gorge. Preuve que tu t'es très bien débrouillé. Tu apprends vite – mais peut-être est-ce dû à ton excellent professeur ? ajouta-t-il avec un levé de sourcil suggestif.

- Ne change pas de sujet.

- Je suis exactement en plein dedans.

Il gigota et prit appui sur les épaules de Clark pour se redresser. Il grimaça et siffla lorsque son postérieur se rappela à son bon souvenir – oh oui ! – dans la manœuvre.

« Bon, y a peut-être cette zone du sud aussi.

Clark s'affola encore plus. Ç'eut cependant le mérite de le faire se pencher vers Lex, qui en profita pour le faire tomber sur lui.

« C'est parfaitement normal, ça faisait longtemps.

Clark essayait doucement de se lever, mais il avait tellement peur de reposer un doigt sur Lex et de lui provoquer une rupture d'anévrisme instantanée qu'il ne parvenait pas à grand chose.

« Mais-

- Je ne le regrette pas du tout, Amour. C'est exactement ce que je voulais.

- Je t'ai fait mal.

- Tu as fait juste ce qu'il fallait, Clark. Ce qu'il _me_ fallait. Je ne suis pas si fragile que tu le pense, tu vois ?

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, gémit l'adolescent.

L'horreur commençait à céder la place au trouble, à la confusion.

« Alors je ne te le demanderai pas. Mais souviens-toi que parfois, un peu douleur ne fait pas de mal.

- … Tu me le diras ? Si…

- Promis.

- … D'accord.

- Bien. Maintenant, puisque ceci est réglé, si tu me montrais quel jeune homme dynamique tu es ? Hum ?

Le levé de sourcil suggestif fut meurtrier pour l'humeur morose de Clark. Il roula des yeux et ricana, puis se pencha pour embrasser son homme.

Et il s'employa activement à lui démontrer qu'il était un jeune homme dynamique

____*____

C'était la suite, logique à mon sens, des vignettes précédentes… Eh oui, j'n'ai pas fini d'en faire baver à Clarky ;) Comment la trouvez-vous ?

.

_Lyly_[**u**]

.


	5. Cinquième vignette

Auteur : _Lyly_[**u**]

Fandom : Smallville

Personnages : Clark Kent ; Jonathan Kent

Bêta-lectrice : Ariani Lee

Note de l'auteur : Voici la quatrième vignette ! Huhu, je suis pleine de ressources insoupçonnées – même par moi^^

**Speak what's right**

(Dire ce qui est juste)

Jonathan sut que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son fils dès que celui-ci rentra de cours. Les épaules tendues, la tête basse et le regard vide étaient les principaux signes du Clark préoccupé.

« Clark ?

- Oui ?

- Ça ne va pas fiston ?

- Oh ? Si si… Juste un peu fatigué, ajouta-t-il devant l'air dubitatif de son père. Je serai dans la grange.

L'adolescent quitta ainsi la cuisine, manteau et sac sur l'épaule. Jonathan soupira. Ç'allait encore être pour lui, ça… Il soupira et secoua la tête, déjà « négativé », et finit sa tasse de café.

Le jour commençait doucement à tomber lorsqu'il se rendit dans la grange, dont son fils n'était toujours pas ressorti. Il le trouva assis sur l'épaisseur de sa fenêtre, le regard perdu au dehors. Ça s'annonçait sérieux…

« Hey, fiston…

- 'lut papa…

Jonathan se retint de grimacer au ton de son fils. Tout en se préparant mentalement à la discussion, forcément difficile, qui allait suivre, il s'avança jusqu'à venir s'accouder au mur, en face de l'adolescent.

« Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe, Clark.

- Pas vraiment…

- Tu es sûr ?

Clark se tourna vers lui, le contemplant pensivement. Jonathan soutint l'examen et finalement, Clark prit la parole.

« Tu crois que rester avec quelqu'un, alors qu'on sait qu'on lui fait du mal, est égoïste ?

Oulà… Ça s'annonçait _plus_ dur que ce qu'il imaginait. Et ce n'était pas vraiment un sujet qu'il aimait aborder. Lex Luthor…

« Tu l'as blessé ?

Après un silence, qui parut interminable à Jonathan, Clark, de nouveau tourné vers l'extérieur, répondit :

« Il avait la marque de mes mains sur ses hanches. Durant trois jours…

Ouch. Jonathan s'admonesta mentalement de ne pas demander en _quelle_ situation ça s'était produit. Il y avait des choses qu'un père devait ignorer (même si, vraiment, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner et tout au fond il le savait, _**mais**_, quoi – _no way_)

« Ça dépend de quelle douleur tu parle, répondit-il finalement. Le corps guérit bien plus facilement que l'esprit.

- Les bleus avaient la forme exacte de mes doigts… Je pouvais même voir mes empreintes.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers son père. Son visage était dévasté et ses yeux convoyaient toute la culpabilité des mondes.

« Mes _empreintes_, papa. Sur sa peau. Dans sa chair. Sur… comme un tatouage.

- Mais il s'en est remis, non ?

- C'est pas une raison papa !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait volontairement, fiston. Tu as un peu plus de mal à te contrôler quand tu es… déconcentré., c'est normal. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu lui fais du mal. Les bleus… ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, tu sais…

Clark se détourna encore de lui.

« Il n'y a pas eu que les bleus, répondit-il d'une voix sourde.

- Quoi ?

- Il n'y a pas eu que les bleus, répéta l'adolescent.

- …

Clark prit une grande inspiration et lança un rapide coup d'œil à son père entre ses cils.

« Je l'ai fait saigner.

Choqué, Jonathan retint sa respiration. Ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il pensait, n'est-ce pas ? Clark… ?

« Je… J'ai passé… ma main dans son dos et… juste… le bout de mes ongles, pour… et… Y avait du sang papa, du sang sur mes doigts. Le bout de mes doigts. Et… ce matin j'ai vu… il a des… traces. Dans son dos. Quatre.

Il leva doucement la main et plia un peu ses doigts, les refermant comme des serres.

Le silence qui s'étendit fut lourd et pesant. Les yeux glués aux doigts de son fils, Jonathan cherchait quelque chose de bien à dire. Et ne trouvait rien.

Son fils se tourna alors vers lui, anéanti, les yeux plein de larmes.

« Papa… est-ce que je dois le quitter ?

Comme trop souvent à son goût, Jonathan ne sut que répondre à son fils. _Oui. Mais non. Peut-être ?_

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

_Je ne sais pas._

« Qu'est-ce qui est juste ?

_Ça non plus, je ne sais pas._

La réponse, c'était certainement que rien n'était juste en amour.

___________

Une petite discussion père-fils. J'aime beaucoup ce texte-là, même s'il est assez triste dans le fond. L'amour n'est jamais juste. « À l'amour comme à la guerre », non ? Et la guerre, ce n'est jamais juste.

_Lyly_[**u**]


	6. Sixième vignette

Auteur : _Lyly_[**u**]

Fandom : Smallville

Personnages : Chloe Sullivan

Bêta-lectrice : Ariani Lee

Note de l'auteur : Et une de plus, une ! Je droppe en ce moment, je m'étonne moi-même ! =D

**Speak what you see**

(Dire ce que tu vois)

Chloé n'était pas stupide. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle tenait La Torche. Elle voyait et comprenait beaucoup de choses.

La manière dont Clark s'était peu à peu détourné de Lana, très progressivement. La manière dont il la tenait amicalement désormais à distance civique. Clark s'était aussi détourné d'elle. Mais Chloé avait toujours su qu'elle n'avait pas de réelle chance avec lui, que Clark était en quelque sorte l'incarnation parfaite (ou presque) de ce qu'elle recherchait chez le sexe opposé, alors elle s'y était faite. Quasiment. Beaucoup mieux que Lana en tous cas. Ça restait assez déconcertant.

La manière dont Il était de plus en plus souvent revenu dans leurs conversations. Son nom, Ses paroles, leurs discussions, Ses opinions – Son empreinte sur Clark. Psychique et physique. Clark avait parfois Sa manière de regarder les êtres qui l'agaçaient – sauf qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour agacer Clark, contrairement à Lui. C'était troublant.

Et puis il y avait eu la diminution assez drastique du temps que Clark passait avec eux, avec _elle. _Clark n'avait plus le temps pour La Torche, sauf quand il fallait arrêter un autre de ces mutants bizarroïdes et flippants. Nul besoin de se demander à qui étaient dédiées ces périodes libérées… C'était décourageant.

Chloé remarquait -avait remarqué- aussi la manière dont ils se regardaient. Par un étrange état de fait, Clark et Lui semblaient tous deux extrêmement conscients de leur environnement, même si ce n'était certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons – après tout, Clark faisait attention à tout le monde, et Lui… bref. Clark lui souriait lorsqu'elle interrompait une discussion et l'invitait à les rejoindre, chaleureusement. Clark n'avait d'yeux que pour Lui du moment où il sentait Sa présence, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vu _quelque chose_ et puis leur revienne. C'était vexant.

Mais, par-dessus tout, Chloé voyait aussi et surtout la manière dont Clark s'orientait. Clark marchait droit devant lui, aidé par sa grande taille qui incitait les autres à se pousser. Sa progression était en générale facile et faite de grandes enjambées souples. Clark n'avait donc aucune raison de se détourner de se destination.

Mais il le faisait. Le centre de gravité de Clark se déportait toujours de quelques centimètres lorsqu'Il entrait dans la pièce, peu importe la distance – 5ocm ou 5m, leurs corps – car oui, le Sien aussi, et c'était peut-être le plus singulier là-dedans – semblaient aimantés, connectés. Chloé était même sûre que ce n'était pas conscient. En parlant ou en marchant, ils s'orientaient naturellement l'un par rapport à l'autre, de manière à être toujours légèrement tournés vers l'autre, isolés de l'extérieur – les autres. C'était troublant, saisissant, mais tellement discret et léger que ça ne sautait pas aux yeux. Sauf si l'on se nommait Chloé Sullivan, et qu'on avait vécu à Métropolis.

C'était fascinant, et aussi énervant. Car Chloé comprenait. Elle savait ce que ça signifiait.

Elle savait que Clark n'avait jamais plus été à Lex Luthor que maintenant. Et elle savait aussi, comme d'aucuns à Smallville, que le rejeton Luthor n'était pas très prêteur.

Désormais, Clark était un Intouchable.

____________

Voici dont le premier regard extérieur sur le couple CLex ! Et qui mieux que Chloé pour tout observer et analyser ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je pense que j'en ferai certainement un sur Lana, plus tard.

C'est un peu dur et un peu triste, mais je pense l'amour est insensible à la douleur des autres. De plus, vous croyez que Lex va gentiment laisser Clark compter fleurette à ses copines alors qu'ils sont ensemble ? Ce serait bien le genre à lui offrir un collier gravé à ses initiales ! xD (Hum, secsy… huhu^^)

_Lyly_[**u**]


End file.
